<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad game by Lusomissyou22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993130">Bad game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusomissyou22/pseuds/Lusomissyou22'>Lusomissyou22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, the labels will be edited to form the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusomissyou22/pseuds/Lusomissyou22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts came to her door on Saturday morning, she asked her neighbors, but they knew nothing.<br/>And so it continued until everything worsened, people came and gave him some gifts as thanks and others came to talk with the curly-haired man.<br/>What surprised yasopp were two letters addressed to him to ask for his son's hand, so he devised a plan.</p><p> "Gentlemen, if you want my son's hand, you will have to make him fall in love", he smiled, looking at his red-haired friend, "they will live together in the same house and so will be my son's decision ...... Are you going in?"  Showing a leaf and a pen to the men in front of him.<br/>Two men looked at their respective 'son'.  They looked at the sheet and wrote down the names of 'the contestants', they stretched the sheet again to the owner of said meeting "you can go see them once a week .... and may the best man win" he smiled when he saw how these people were leaving  that bar, would you consider yourself a bad father doing this to your child?<br/>Naaaa it wasn't<br/>True?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Usopp, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yasopp I think this is a very bad idea ... considering that Usopp does not know and will find out," a redhead mentioned with a warning to stop. Yasopp had lied to Usopp that he would stay in one of the redhead's huts, while he is with Shanks, the shooter looked at him.</p><p> </p><p> "I know he will, and when he does we won't be there anymore, it's simple," he said as he kept his clothes for his "trip" for a few days, Usopp was already in the car, the redhead scratched his neck tiredly, what would he say? Banchina of what your husband is doing? And why didn't Shanks stop him at first having the chance? Once packed, they all got into the car to go to the agreed location. The house was one of the many shanks properties that was even for a giant to live inside ...</p><p> Shanks was driving, Yasopp was the co-pilot and Usopp sat in the rear seats, unimportant, the youngest of the three spoke and looked at the landscape with a smile causing yasopp's stomach to churn for doing this, shanks watched the nose Long in the rearview mirror and in front so as not to crash, the one hoping that he would ask to stay with them and not in a mansion that would be alone for a few hours, after all he always worried about his friend.</p><p> </p><p> "And according to you, why can't I stay with you?" Asked the long-nosed father, Shanks smiled to hear the lie of his right hand.</p><p> </p><p> "Usopp, we already talked about this, you can't, period," it sounded stupidly false, but the minor did not notice it, the redhead held his laughter at the lie of a friend.</p><p> </p><p> "Let's not go either and leave me again ..." the black-haired man crossed his arms, looking at the window, Yasopp looked away and a familiar pang felt in his chest, it was not the first time he heard those hurtful words of a relative. He came out of the thought when he heard the door open and noticed that he was alone in the</p><p> Vehicle, the redhead gave blessings to the little boy and as if it were a mother, he hugged him with his only arm, when he released him he gave him the keys to the house and let Yasopp say something to him.</p><p> </p><p> "Usopp, I ..." I couldn't find a word that was not sorry to say goodbye to his son again, the youngest chuckled and mentioned him.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll be fine, have fun and don't forget to call or I'll go back to Luffy's house" the older one looked at him annoyed and left his son perplexed.</p><p> </p><p> "Do not let anyone take what you have and get something that is good for you," I hug him and as fast as he could, he released him to get into the car, sanks laughed out loud and yelled at Usopp.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh right two people will come to stay, so please receive them ... See you !!" and so the vehicle left his sight, the brunette let out a sigh and looked again where the car was lost and entered the house He went up to the second floor, looking at five doors checking each one of them, found a bathroom with a large tub, returned to the rooms taking one of these and began to unpack. An hour takes to settle down and I go down to check the first floor, a kitchen open to the dining room, a living room, another bathroom, a library, an empty room and a glass door leading to the patio. When he came out the view was beautiful, flowers of beautiful colors that he and Robin loved so much were there, three trees with different fruits, a fountain and some garden chairs under another tree causing shade, he closed his eyes still on the threshold of the door to listen to the splash of the water, feel the rustle of the branches by the soft wind and hear an annoying bell that ruins all that natural sound, it was still early and he did not know who would stay and live with him, he calmly approached the He opened the door and subtly opened it, a tall, black-haired man stood in front of him with a small suitcase hanging on his back.</p><p> </p><p> "God ..." the young man leaned over a little, confusing the brunette, -'God?'- "Will I ... let you in?" With a groan of embarrassment he stepped aside and let the man in, closed the door behind him, his gaze fell on the man who was looking at him from the first step "... Are you going to tell me where I will sleep or will you stand there?" the minor hesitated a few moments but followed him.</p><p> </p><p>  "Y-yes of course, f-follow me ... emm" I ask with doubt.</p><p> </p><p> "Law, Trafalgar law," he said with a serious look, they started a trip to the room, his room was the second door, maybe he could leave him the third and so he went to the third room -Thank God- Usopp said "you're welcome" and he left and then retired to the ground floor, the man caused him some fear, his gaze or his aura of a murderer on the loose is what he trembles for. A sigh came out of his mouth, he went down to the first floor and they knocked on the door again, the brunette approached to open the door again. A blond-haired man with a covered eye and dressed in a tuxedo stood in front of him along with a suitcase in his hand and a backpack on his shoulder. The youngest (in height) looked at him, the blonde fixed his eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p> "Are you Usopp?" I ask, the brunette nodded his head and the blond sigh and then whispered "and I thought it would be a woma" Usopp, somewhat disoriented, stepped aside to let him in, the older man entered, the one from Long nose closed the door and headed for the stairs hoping that the other would follow him and so he did, they went up to the second floor and landed on the first door, opened the door and let the blond in.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you for guiding me," she smiled as she looked at him, he repeated a "nothing" and left him alone, another sigh came from his lips and he went down to go out into the garden, he felt the wind blow gently shake his curly hair at a slow pace he sat down in the chairs so that he could hear the quiet sound of the fountain.</p><p> </p><p> "Please, be the only ones to come" and so he began to wander in his thoughts, closing his eyes for the doubts of those men "who will they be"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-oii!  Wake up ... It's about time to eat" a voice that seemed somewhat annoying woke him up, had he fallen asleep?  I look at him and he got up stretching to follow the blond to the dining room, sitting at the wooden table next to a cup of coffee, there was the boy with short black hair, he took a seat next to him who looked at him askance and returned the  look at the book in his hands.  The blonde placed some dishes, drinks, and vanilla bread with a bowl of chocolate next to him to taste.  The long-nosed eyes widened when he saw the sticks with some of: meat, rice, chopped fruit, drinks, among other things.</p><p> </p><p> "Well ... This has been eating my head ... So let's start, will you?" the blond muttered, taking a drag on the cigar in his mouth, scratching the back of his neck looking at the tallest of the three.</p><p> </p><p> "And what do I have to do with your damn confusion ..." asked the dark-haired man without taking his eyes off his book.  The blonde got annoyed with the black-haired man's behavior, he breathed and looked at him somewhat irritated.</p><p> </p><p> "Damn you idiot" reproached the blonde.  Usopp ate looking at the two without fully understanding what was happening, the blonde stood up and looked at the minor "as it is ... I am Sanji, a kitchen lover and a man who protects defenseless women" Sanji smiled upon hearing the  Complaint from the tallest, he looked at the youngest and he simply nodded.  The tattooed man got up and looked at the nose.</p><p> </p><p> "You already know, I am trafalgar law and I am a surgeon / doctor" after what I said, he took a seat again and began to read while he finished eating.  Both after a few minutes looked at each other and then turned to the same target, usopp.</p><p> </p><p> "Now talk about you / tell us about you" the dark-haired and the blond said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> "..."</p><p> </p><p> ____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> "So they left and didn't tell you anything about your ... guests?" asked a black-haired woman sitting on the couch.  Robin had arrived no more than an hour ago, reason ?, She is the only one (besides Franky) who knew where Usopp would live, on the other hand Sanji did not stop hovering around the woman pointing out the beauty of her and waiting for her  ask for something more "without more?... As if it were your responsibility?"</p><p> </p><p> "Apparently, they only told me to receive them ..." he answered under an audible sound just for the woman sitting next to him, Robin looked at the blonde and then at the tattoo artist.</p><p> </p><p> "It's good that you have more company in the afternoons" I mention with a smile after taking a sip of the coffee in front of him "Franky does not like to know that you are alone and down" the Narigon shrugged, turning to the side.</p><p> </p><p> "Robin ... even if they are and if Franky cares, it's ... The same ... after all" Sanji stopped surrounding Robin without taking his eyes off the woman "well changing the subject ... they have already agreed on a  date?" Robin smiled looking at his friend.</p><p> </p><p> "In fact it is, we have agreed to get married in two weeks ... If we are not eaten or killed by a wild animal" Usopp squealed in fear "don't say those things!"  The laughter of the tallest man did not wait to see the face of the blonde "Law-kun?" His face was a dilemma, his visible eye was open as much as possible, the word "get married" echoed in his head once and  again being static "cook-kun?"</p><p> </p><p> "Hey, Sanji?" Usopp looked at him confused and a depressing aura surrounded him, the tallest sat near the one with curly hair "... You know ... What's wrong?" I ask and the opposite denied.</p><p> </p><p> "So, are you getting married, Nico Robin-ya?" He put his arm behind usopp, Robin looked at him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> "This is young law, I will be married in two weeks, it will be nice to have Usopp, Nami and koala as bridesmaids.  As well as zoro, luffy and chopper will accompany Franky, there will be more guests but that will be seen by me and Franky" I clarify softly giving a new sip to their coffee.  Law looked at the brunette next to him and asked "lady?"</p><p> </p><p> "It is difficult to find someone who accepted there, without fear of any stupidity ... invented by the rich or the Tenryuubitos" crossed his arms, law looked at the boy next to him, who bothered him from the rich ?, after all  , he is interested since he is also one.</p><p> </p><p> "Oii cook-ya, do you want to stop babbling?" I ask already irritated by the behavior of the blond-you know why you are here and not even interested.  Sanji with a jump rejoined and approached annoyed, Trafalgar watched him ready to dodge any blow that he provides.</p><p> </p><p> "by the way if you don't mind answering ... Why are you with Usopp in the first place" at last Robin dared to ask, they both looked at her, Usopp looked at them waiting for an answer.</p><p> Law sighed and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I got tired of living with joker and Cora-san got me a temporary house, so we are looking for another one" he said closing his eyes, dismissing the matter, the long-haired man looked at him but didn't ask him anything.  The blond-haired man did not know what to answer, lying was the best option, but lying to a lady, that was not allowed, so he had to say a half truth.</p><p> </p><p> "my brothers were a headache and since I can't live with old Zeff so I decided to look for a place to stay until then" he said looking at Robin with silly eyes "don't hesitate to ask me for something more Robin-shwan ~!"</p><p> </p><p> "fufufufu your friend is fun usopp" Robin smiled and saw his watch "oh, I have to go nose, will you be okay?" I ask as he got up from the chair, Usopp did the same and walked her to the door, Robin stopped when the  The youngest of all was already at the door, he turned to ask for something more -oh and I almost forgot, I am entrusting Usopp ... If something happens to you, you will pay for it- he smiled at the direction of the other two and then left the home.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll be fine Robin, say hello to Franky and Luffy for me" Robin nodded and said goodbye walking away from the house.  He entered the house and returned to where he had previously sat.</p><p> </p><p> "So we are invited to Nico Robin-ya's wedding?" asked the jet to the minor.  He looked thoughtful at that, a sigh came from his lips.</p><p> </p><p> "Maybe like my companions ..." he whispered to himself than to the others, law smiled and the blonde reluctantly left the room.  I neglect for a moment his goal: Usopp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You wouldn't dare" I close my eyes looking at the other's smiling face.</p><p>"I'm direct" and he left without hearing the other's whisper.</p><p>"And I romantic" After saying that I turned off everything and went to sleep, tomorrow would be a busy day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're the son of a cook?" Asked the long-haired one, the blonde nodded.</p><p>"Yes," he smiled as he washed the dinner plates.</p><p>"And you the son of a doctor?" Law looked at him to proceed to speak.</p><p>"And adopted son of a marine" Usopp looked at them thoughtfully, nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>"And what about your family?" The blond caught the attention with that bitter question, the youngest fidgeting.</p><p>"Just ... We are my father and I," he said nothing more, sanji, trying his hand, asked again.</p><p>"And what does your father work on?" His thought became overwhelming, the little he knew about his father was that he traveled to different places and every time he could he came to see him, of course after he was nineteen.</p><p>"Uhhh ... Well, if my memory serves me correctly, he works as a ... Farrier salesman ... Or a hunter for hire together with shanks ... Maybe ..." Law looked at him confused.</p><p>"perhaps? What do you mean" a frustrated sigh became apparent.</p><p>"I'm not sure, less than two years ago we met again .... We don't talk much about this" the blonde and the one with tattoos looked at each other, one more thing to ask the idiot of the deal.</p><p>"So ... It's just your father and you ... What about mother" the black gaze of the nose turned into a sad smile.</p><p>"Dad left months before my mother died, so I was alone for a long time, then Luffy appears, saves my life and we became almost inseparable ..." he said looking at the table.</p><p>"If you allow me to ask ... What did your mother die of?" Usopp pondered the biggest question for a moment.</p><p>"The doctors never diagnosed her with her real name, but later they only said it was yellow fever" a few minutes of extreme silence made Usopp tremble.</p><p>"Do you remember the symptoms?" He nodded doubtfully.</p><p>"Some ... It was vomiting, high fever, extreme fatigue, fainting ... And ... that's all I remember"</p><p>"I see ..." Trafalgar placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin "Symptoms similar to yellow fever that is clear, did any other family member have the disease or someone close to her?" Usopp denied.</p><p>"They were all in good health, Mom was the only one with illness and with respect to relatives ... My mother never mentioned any other relative, neither hers or her father"</p><p>"Well if they never told you anything, I don't think it's hereditary ... Or if they wouldn't tell you, right?" Sanji sat next to them, Usopp remained silent.</p><p>"It could be, but it is better to be safe, you have to do a check-up, do you think it's okay, nose-ya?" And she simply replied.</p><p>"I've been to the doctor before, I don't have anything wrong with my body," he lied.</p><p>"I will decree that when I see the medical examination." I raise my hand, waiting for the analysis.</p><p>"Only the doctor can see the exam, you should know about the discretion of the patient!"</p><p>"Then there is no exam" taking out a pen I write down on a napkin "and you know it's a crime to lie to the doctor, right?" Usopp swallowed fear.</p><p>"And-and where's your PhD! Huh !?" Law denied pointing outside the dining room.</p><p>"I'll hang it in the living room, tomorrow"  Usopp bufo and Sanji laughed.</p><p>"Anyway ... Let's change the subject, do you want?" I take a seat again crossing my arms.</p><p>"Right, robin-ya's wedding." Sanji took a cigarette out of his pocket, this was going to consume everything.</p><p>"What's with that?" Said the curly-haired one confused.</p><p>"She said you would be a bridesmaid ... Would you wear a dress?" Sanji taking a dip in her cigarette looked at her, the child's cheeks turned reddish.</p><p>"W-of course not! I will wear a suit like the others" she avoided the gaze of both of them towards her person.</p><p>"What if you didn't go with the suit? Would you wear the dress?" Usopp completely red covered his face.</p><p>"Only if my life depends on it, but it will never happen!" He got up leaving mischievous smiles in the adults.</p><p>"Well soothing tomato, it's just a comment" the blonde smiled without impudence as the boy looked at them embarrassed.</p><p>"I-it's late and I have to work tomorrow, b-good n-night!" He ran without waiting for an answer, sweetheart, the two of them thought in the kitchen.</p><p>"Damn, if he ever saw that bastard, I'll break his face because of what he's making him go through," growled the blond to which the black-haired man denied.</p><p>"You accepted knowing what it was, you can't blame him," she said appealing to reasoning.</p><p>"I didn't think the boy didn't know, besides, your insurance is twice his age!" He attacked aggressively, the other without effect replied.</p><p>"For your information, cook-ya, I'm twenty-six years old and I'm sure he won't mind later" he said smiling, making the blonde's hair stand on end.</p><p>"You're old, you've been with him for six years! On the other hand, with twenty-one years, I only surpassed it by two" he smiled annoying the other "he would accept me without hesitation "</p><p>"Keep dreaming, unlike you I have my goal clear, on the other hand you prefer a woman" disinterested in the subject he got up and walked to the entrance to the kitchen "maybe tomorrow I'll ask him what he thinks about it"</p><p>"You wouldn't dare" I close my eyes looking at the other's smiling face.</p><p>"I'm direct" and he left without hearing the other's whisper.</p><p>"And I romantic" After saying that I turned off everything and went to sleep, tomorrow would be a busy day.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The rays of dawn peeked through the window of a certain black-haired man, taking all the strength she could enter the bathroom to start her day. Cold water, anyone would wake up.</p><p>Finished his shower, he got ready and came down with his usual bag, entering the kitchen I prepare two sandwiches, he bagged them and I put them in his bag, he took an apple, taking a bite, and ready to leave, he was stopped by a certain blonde.</p><p>"Wait, I'll prepare something better for you." Usopp, surprised, looked at him and swallowed his piece of apple.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, I don't usually eat a lot in the morning," interrupted Sanji looked at him badly.</p><p>"If you don't eat well, I could give you something" preparing the pan Usopp stirred anxiously.</p><p>"... Do you work?" Sanji nodded without looking, putting bacon in the pan, "what time?" Breaking two eggs he began to mix them with a fork, the blonde responded by depositing the egg in the pan next to the bacon.</p><p>"I'll be in two hours" hell he just delivered some emails and returned home to do the cleaning, but this place is huge it is clear that it will take a long time to complete his tasks.</p><p>"And what time do you go out?" I look at the clock hanging on the wall of the living room.</p><p>"Afternoon, like at six in the afternoon and you?" Taking a lunch box, I put a bread in it and above this deposit in egg with bacon, taking from the refrigerator a small bottle of juice I put it next to it.</p><p>"I leave early ... About three o'clock, and I'm late now!" I know how to do it to take the lochera from the blond's hand, brushing these to take the handle, taking the older one unnoticed "see you at night oh! And we should make a table with the work hours, see you!" Sanji stood there, watching the boy leave. A few minutes passed and the heat that touched his hand still persisted, I look at them feeling that warmth in their hands, soon, too soon to feel these things.</p><p>"Will you stand there like an idiot or will you let me have my coffee?" Law's voice reacted to a blushing sanji who instantly glared at the jet.</p><p>"Huh? Coffee, just that? No way, wait and cook at least a decent breakfast" Law rolled his eyes and focused.</p><p>"Don't forget my coffee" I heard a curse from the blonde towards the tattooed one, this would be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Uhhh, no ... I'm not ... He doesn't ... He doesn't live here ..." he murmured and the girl looked at him smiling, showing relief in her eyes, which changed to worried ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always I arrive home early, taking a notebook from the closet, he began to write down his schedules, on another sheet I write down the places inside the house, he only takes care of sweeping the rooms, mopping, cleaning the dust, arranging things, maintaining the place clean in a nutshell.</p><p>He still had to arrange things in his room. From outside the house seemed big and that was the problem, it would take longer to do his chores. He quickly went after one of the rooms, looked carefully and wrote in the notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"A good place to create my workshop" I draw a few lines. He measured the space with steps, wrote down the measurements, and continued scribbling "a place that I can use for my drawings, if they haven't claimed it" I look at the height of the place and write one more time.</p><p>When I leave I leave the notebook on the couch, look for the cleaning materials. He put a cloth on his head, to remove loose strands, put on a tablecloth and got to work. He started at the top, sweeping without disturbing the occupied rooms. After completing the four rooms, he continued downstairs, first through the kitchen, then the dining room, and finally the living room, leaving his "workshop" and the closet out of the cleaning. </p><p> </p><p>Knock Knock knock</p><p>The door rang, knocking on the brunette. He put the broom and dustpan aside, went to the door and opened it, forgetting how he was dressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, can I ... help you?" The blond man looked at the child with a frown and there were more people behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is the fault" one of the companions of the gentleman approached Usopp, scaring him a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Have more subtlety yonji, we are here to confirm what the contact said sir of the doo" the red hair looked neutral at the green haired man, he just grunted and walked away a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Do? S-excuse me but, I think you are confused, I am not ... " a girl with pink hair calmly approached, pushing the others away from him, interrupting the minor.</p><p> </p><p>"We are looking for our brother, Vinsmoke Sanji, they informed us that he was staying here and suppose he is his servant or am I wrong?" He smiled kindly, making the boy even more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, no ... I'm not ... He doesn't ... He doesn't live here ..." he murmured and the girl looked at him smiling, showing relief in her eyes, which changed to worried ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, stop lying!" I remind you of your dirty place plebello, Here they told us that my useless son lives - he pushed the woman aside, taking Usopp by the hair, ruffling it on the spot - and you will tell me where he is or ... - he couldn't finish since something exploded right in his face "AGHHH! BUT WHAT THE FUCK *"</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of my house or this bullet will go straight into his eye!" I hit the dial and pointed a slingshot, making one of the three men laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHA, do you think your toy can do something to us?" The one with glasses walked that stopped due to an impact on his face, a kind of green wolf and red nose threw the man away from the place.</p><p> </p><p>"Go-go!" I-I'm not playing around! My shot is the best in the whole town, I never miss a single shot! " I aim at the rest, the oldest who reluctantly demanded his children to retreat, I looked at him one last time.</p><p> </p><p>"This won't be so plebello ..." and then she left with the others, when they were somewhat far away, the girl looked at the black-haired man and handed him a letter.</p><p> </p><p>"Give it to Sanji, tell him that it belongs to his reiju hemarna, he will understand and calm, I will try to get them away from this house, have a good day" and smilingly, he retired greeting the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell ...?" He looked at the letter and his outfit "oh" now he knew why they called him a servant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time passed, making the night arrive and the first to arrive was law, when he entered he found the place in silence, he looked at the kitchen and saw Usopp in the kitchen drinking something, with a kettle by his side.</p><p>"God?" Usopp didn't look at him, that made Law strange.</p><p> </p><p>"Law, do you know who the ... Vinsmoke are?" And finally he could see the nervous face, was that normal? Does not know.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh yes, I know them from stories, they are a family of mercenaries, it consists of the boss and his five children, why?" He did not answer, he held the cup in his hands, he put the portfolio on the table and sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that ... Some people came ... Looking for a vinsmoke" Law looked at him surprised, a vinsmoke in this part of town? No, he does not think it is possible, they are wealthy, equal to or much more powerful than his family.</p><p> </p><p>"Did they do something to you?" He quickly denied. "Did they give you the name?" Usopp took a deep breath, still shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Vinsmoke sanji ..." and it was when Law looked at him with a frown. "He's not the sanji that lives here, is he? ... Law?" He thought about it for a few moments before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen ... I'll take care of asking the cook if he knows the vinsmoke." Law saw the contents of the cup, chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>"A-alright," she poured more chocolate into her mug, taking another sip, shivering subtly at the feel of the heat through her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"chocolate? If it's not cold season yet" I look inside the kettle, there were only a few drops left.</p><p> </p><p>"They told me it's good for the nerves ..." she murmured taking a sip of the chocolate. Law sighed and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"When it's more cocoa than milk, but it hurts to drink so much chocolate" the kitchen had the sweet smell of chocolate, it felt homey. </p><p> </p><p>"It may be, but let's forget that for a few moments." He smiled a little. "How was work?" If you want I can make you something simple if you want! ”He got up and walked to the cabinets.</p><p> </p><p>"No thanks, I'm fine ... And on the job just a hemorrhage" I take his hand and bring him closer "they didn't do or say something to you? He was honest - Usopp blushed a little before getting nervous.</p><p>"I-they just mistook me for a servant, nothing more ... I swear," I look into his eyes, feeling the warmth of Law's hands holding his waist, his face heated up even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Well" he did not let go, instead he placed his forehead on the other's chest, Usopp's breath was cut off "my 'father' is coming to visit, I will leave later than usual, can you attend him?"</p><p>"S-sure" her pulse was at a thousand and her heart was dulling the sound of her lips.</p><p>"Thank you, his name is rocinante but I say cora-san" he did not move, he seemed exhausted "damn, he needed a nap-"</p><p> </p><p>"You can go to sleep if you need it ... You know? It doesn't bother me" He smiled stroking her hair, Law denied.</p><p> </p><p>"I will rest a little on the sofa" he separated taking her hand "if you accompany me..." Usopp could not refuse.</p><p>"I-okay, while you rest" they both walked to the sofa, Usopp sat down and Law lay down, leaving his head on Usopp's legs.</p><p>"Wake me up when the blonde watered" Usopp nodded and let Law sleep a bit on his watered.</p><p>"G-rest," he murmured when he saw the surgeon's slow breathing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dishes, a table ... Luffy, what the hell? This restaurant is expensive! How did you end up there? " and all three said at the same time.</p><p>"Nami" Usopp looked defeated at the men in front of him, taking out a purse from his bag, he spotted the figure of his two housemates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door creaked open as it closed behind Sanji, he sighed taking off his jacket. A busy day at the restaurant, dissatisfied customers, some fights with Zeff, what left him without energy was a specific group.</p><p>"Sanji!" The blonde looked at the chair, Usopp received him sitting in it, Sanji smiled thinking of having a moment alone with the brunette. When he turned to face the chair, his smile faded when he saw the surgeon in the lap of the nose.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sanji asked the brunette, he raised the law who glared at him.</p><p>"Nose-ya, you can go to sleep, I'll talk to him" Usopp hesitated a bit but continued them "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?" defeated Usopp nodded.</p><p>"Rest ..." He looked at both of them once more before climbing the stairs.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" Sanji asked Law annoyed, he answered the same.</p><p>"I want to know that ... some men came looking for a Vinsmoke" sanji opened his visible eye.</p><p>"What does it have to do with me?" The black-haired man got up and faced the blonde.</p><p>"The thing is that they arrived when god-I was already alone, they were looking for a sanji vinsmoke" that paralyzed Sanji, so many years ago that he did not know about them and now they come to look for him? The worst of all was that Usopp faced them alone "well? "</p><p>Sanji thought whether to talk about this, tell it but, he didn't see it necessary not until today. Nervously, he lit a cigarette and looked at Law.</p><p>"I don't respond to that last name and I'm not related to those stupid people ... I'm dead for them and they for me." Law sat intertwining their fingers.</p><p>"Well, I don't think they understand it, they know you live here, I don't know-I didn't know who they were and he opened them ... God-they called him a servant," he murmured the last sentence, Sanji sighed taking a seat in a double chair. , squeezing his temples.</p><p>"I didn't think they'd look for me ... At least I'm not alive." He didn't seem sad but annoyed.</p><p>"You'll tell Usopp-ya," he ordered, looking as Sanji coughed at what he said.</p><p>"What?" Sanji heard the snort of the jet, that pissed him off -I prefer that he does not know, to get in trouble for that-</p><p>"You shouldn't lie to him," Sanji wrinkled his brow.</p><p>"Well, I'm not the one hiding things." He stubbed out the cigarette and gritted his teeth.</p><p>"What?" He was upset, this is taking another course.</p><p>"You are the nephew of that Doflamingo! Don't think I haven't been investigating" Law was now facing the blonde, both of them annoyed with each other.</p><p>"I don't see him as my family more than an asshole who almost killed rocinante," Law said through clenched teeth, that infuriated Sanji more.</p><p>"And will you tell him?" Sanji asked challenging the older man.</p><p>"I don't see it necessary to scare him for something stupid ..." they both continued arguing, ignoring that Usopp didn't go up the stairs completely, he wanted to give the letter to Sanji before going to sleep, but when he started to descend he heard the discussion.</p><p>It was not his intention, he did not want to know anything about those people, now he knows that the person who put a price on his head (for helping luffy at his party) is a law's uncle and those men who came were the real family of Sanji, with slow steps, went up completely, entered Sanji's room and left the note from the hairy girl, left and went straight to his room, he didn't want to know anything. Neither of sanji, nor of law.</p><p>The hours passed and Law, tired from not being able to sleep, got up ready to go for a glass of water.</p><p>When he left, he walked a few centimeters when he looked at Usopp's room, without hesitation he approached it and opened it without any noise and did not see anyone lying down, he scanned the room and saw him sitting in a corner on the other side of the room. I walk carefully towards the minor.</p><p>"God?" The man muttered when he saw the boy nod.</p><p>With the greatest tranquility he could have, he lifted the boy bridal style and laid him on the bed, he slid his arms away from Usopp's sleeping body, when he was about to straighten up, some arms surrounded him tightly, he observed the face that had the sleeping face under him, he wanted to withdraw his hands from the brunette when he heard a murmur.</p><p>"Don't leave me ... Dad." It took a few minutes to get him out of the trance, he looked at the child for a moment, wrapped him up and went down for his glass of water. He had to see that man as soon as possible.</p><p>The next day Sanji woke up at the same time as Law, both went down looking bad, when entering the kitchen they found three boys next to Usopp. A boy in a straw hat, another with a tattoo on his arm, and the last with a burn. They were laughing while Usopp prepared something.</p><p>"What you what?!?" Usopp yelled as he looked at him, still leaving the spoon aside.</p><p>"Luffy went to a restaurant, caused a big problem and now he must work there for a while," the blonde said as he looked at the straw hat.</p><p>"That I fell there and also thrown many dishes there is not so bad! We can pay him right?" Ace hit him on the head and Usopp took the account that Sabo extended.</p><p>"Dishes, a table ... Luffy, what the hell? This restaurant is expensive! How did you end up there? " and all three said at the same time.</p><p>"Nami" Usopp looked defeated at the men in front of him, taking out a purse from his bag, he spotted the figure of his two housemates.</p><p>"Oh right, guys they are my housemates ... trafalgar and sanji" the three looked at the newcomers, sanji stared at the scarred one "law, sanji they are Ace, Sabo and luff ..." He was interrupted by Sanji who yelled pissed off.</p><p>"it's you! What the hell are you doing here?!" Luffy smiled as he looked at the blonde.</p><p>"But look! If he is the cook who will join the group!" He smiled leaving Usopp confused.</p><p>"I said I won't join your group!" Sanji was heard shouting again in the background, Usopp approached Ace giving him money</p><p>"Luffy, where do you know Sanji from?" That puzzled the blonde.</p><p>"He's one of the Baratie workers and I told him yesterday to join the gang!" Usopp rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Where do you know him from?" Sanji turned to Usopp, who couldn't answer for Luffy.</p><p>"we've known each other for a long time. His father is part of Sh" Ace's and Sabo quickly covered his mouth as Usopp stared at them in disbelief.</p><p>"The band of ...?" Law asked Usopp who went back to preparing his lunch.</p><p>"The gang of shanks the redhead ... the one who brought them here" opened the fridge looking for something, law and sanji looked at each other.</p><p>"You mentioned it already, didn't you?" Usopp nodded but Luffy let go of the grip that covered his mouth.</p><p>"But Shanks is the best treasure hunter in the world! Help people and defeat the bad guys, he's a free man !! And I want to be like him!" Luffy yelled, Usopp left three plates to the guests and another two for his companions.</p><p>"But quiet, can't you stay?" Ace whispered to Luffy who, confused, didn't know what he did wrong.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"nose-ya, cora-san doesn't like bread" he looked at one of the buns and Usopp at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I can prepare other things that don't take bread"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Since they came?" asked the blonde who was holding a basket.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they came to give me the wedding invitation and a letter from Robin," said the one with long hair looking at one of the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>"Letter?" Asked the tallest, the black-haired man approached and left some things in Sanji's basket.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he told me where the party would be, the number of guests and where to meet to buy everything for the bridesmaids" the elders looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Buy the ladies' things?" Asked Law, they paid and left the store.</p><p> </p><p>"yes, her dresses, bouquets, rings" they stopped at a bakery.</p><p> </p><p>"And you say you won't wear dresses," Sanji said amused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to use them, I'm just going to company!" I take some buns and pay the whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but why do you buy so many things?" asked the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, I don't think we will tell you, Law's father will come so I thought it would be good to buy a little more" the big nose smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked him to receive it since I have to cover one more shift in a while" law looked at the blonde, he just denied.</p><p>Sanji didn't comment, but he nodded and they continued on their way to the house.</p><p> </p><p>"And will you stay?" Law asked the blonde, he denied.</p><p> </p><p>"No, there is an important dinner that we must attend," he said looking at Usopp who was once again checking the things he had bought.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I can handle it, after all, it won't take long, will it?" They both looked at each other out of the corner of their eye and denied, entered the house, entered the kitchen to leave things, taking out all the law and looking at each other, pieces of bread.</p><p> </p><p>"nose-ya, cora-san doesn't like bread" he looked at one of the buns and Usopp at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I can prepare other things that don't take bread" he said thoughtfully, Law nodded smiling at that consideration, Sanji looked at the other two with some anger, but calmed down thinking that they would be with him at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, it's quite clumsy, always have a bucket of water and keep fragile things away" he said while putting things in the high drawers.</p><p> </p><p>-"uhhhh... Okay" I answer.</p><p> </p><p>"usopp, I can talk to Tigo alone" he questioned, looking askance at the surgeon.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not think it is so bad that I hear them" said challenging to stay, Usopp noticed this.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I don't think it's something to hide" Usopp said looking at the blonde this sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"A letter appeared in my room the night before, did you leave it?" Usopp knew what he was talking about and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"letter? You didn't tell me anything that they left a letter" May looked at the big nose who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"The girl in pink told me to give it to him and she would try to get them away from the house," he said as he kept the last.</p><p> </p><p>"And that makes you think that he will comply, it was surely a trap to know if he lives here or not" said Law when he saw the minor roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, she was relieved when I told them that I did not live here, she told me that she would try to drive them away, I do not know if she will comply but I can not deny anything to a family member" Usopp looked annoyed at Law, he was perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, like that familiar?" Sanji asked looking at the child.</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to give you the letter when you started arguing about the vinsmoke, there I found out that they really are YOUR family" the older ones lost their air when they heard that, did I hear the whole conversation? "After hearing that, I went up quietly so as not to attract attention, I left the letter and went to sleep" and crossed her arms as she sat down in the chair next to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"oh I see" Sanji thought about it, it made sense to him at least, on the other hand, Law thought about what he experienced the night before.</p><p> </p><p>"nose-ya, do you know where your father is staying?" Usopp thought about it and denied it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but Dad told me that he would stay with Shanks and let Enel know what property they are on" I reflected for a moment and remembered one thing "Now that I think about it, Dad liked to go to a tavern near Luffy's house, he says there alcohol is the best" I murmur the last.</p><p> </p><p>"I see" I look at the window and then to Usopp "I use well now, I must go, the shift that I cover will leave me a few hours of rest, see you at night" and with taking some things, he approached Usopp and kissed his forehead and smiled to walk away with the image of a long-nosed red tomato.</p><p> </p><p>"That bastard ..." Sanji murmured and then looked at Usopp, this still blushing put his hand on his forehead just where the black-haired man kissed him, the blonde approached him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder, making him startle I know.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, do you want me to help you with the food before I leave?" Sanji asked to which Usopp nodded with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love you to teach me more recipes if possible" Sanji was touched by the boy who got up to the shelves ready to take out what is necessary for today's meal, of course without finding the bread. It would already be something that he would prepare at night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji finally withdrew, leaving a Usopp drawing in the courtyard, capturing those beautiful flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at his paintings carefully, deciding which one would be best to use for the flowers</p><p> </p><p>"law?" was heard inside the house, that scared the child a bit but he remembered that law told him that his father would come today. I put the brushes on the bench next to him, ready to greet the surgeon's father.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello" he greeted entering the house, a tall blond man was in front of him, but something was familiar to him in his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, you must be Usopp" he agreed wiping his hands with the tablecloth and stretching out his hand "I'm sorry to enter your home like that ... Law told me it was fine" he replied somewhat embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry it's fine, you must be cora-san, law told me you were coming, so I was waiting for your visit" he smiled kindly, the older one scratched his head, the door was heard open again, they both turned to see ... Doflamingo.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope it's not an inconvenience, my brother also wanted to come" Usopp's breathing stopped for a moment, it was unexpected, he thought he would see that man years later ... But now he was in front of him, next to Law's father.</p><p> </p><p>"n-not at all! Please ... S-sit down, you are at home" the minor smiled nervously, felt the penetrating gaze of the glasses "d-do you like something to drink?" I invite you. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, but I think water is fine," said the one with the red cap, smiling as he took a seat. Usopp nodded but the voice of the other "guest" stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Also bring a cloth or something to clean" Usopp glanced at him and nodded again. He breathed shakily as he took two glasses and poured water into them, took the cloth and put it in his pocket, went back to the living room and handed the glasses to the elders.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Usopp" the brunette looked at Rocinante and smiled politely.</p><p> </p><p>"I say the same, law has talked about you and it seemed nice to meet you" the other's laughter made him tense that was noticed by the one with the painted lips.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm not talking about me, god?" Usopp looked at the glasses grinning creepily, Usopp took a few steps back, Rocinante noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>"n-no, he does not talk about you" he took strength and sat next to the lipstick trying to have less contact with the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Your house is beautiful" commented cora-san lengthening the place.</p><p> </p><p>"It's cozy, but it's not mine," he said, laughing at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>"and whose is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is one of the properties of my father's friend, he said they would leave the house to me to take care of it," he answered as he took a cushion from the armchair.</p><p> </p><p>"He must have money if you say that it is one of his properties" the other commented looking at the objects in the house, that made Usopp a bit uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Her job gives him c-certain luxuries" I fiddled with the pad, That made the other laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"He must be someone important, do we know him?" The older man's arrogant smile returned, that made his brother angry.</p><p> </p><p>"M-maybe they know each other, even though I don't think he likes you" he murmured the last thing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I see ... Your father is part of the band of shanks or am I wrong?" He took a drink from his glass, Usopp looked at him with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"y-yes, he is my father" he pressed the pillow, that look, he hated that they will look at him judgingly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have his aim if I remember correctly- he put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, Usopp tensed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's true? I heard that your father was a great sniper" he wanted to soften the atmosphere, tense in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, actually he taught me to shoot, but ... I only use it in self-defense" a bead of sweat trickled down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"oh that's good, unnecessary violence is bad ..." Usopp laughed at the Marin's comment "and tell me what do you do?" He asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a postman, part-time, I help a friend to repair boats and a practical drawing" that made the other happy.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how to paint?" Usopp nodded "That's so nice, if it's not too much trouble, will you allow me to see one of his drawings?" He asked what the other smiled at, he went into a room and minutes later he came out with a leather notebook in your hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that good but it's something I like to do" I give it to him, he looked at each page with amazement, the other also looked from time to time, but he focused more on something else.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to see how good your aim is" Usopp tensed and denied immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't shoot at home," he excused himself.</p><p> </p><p>"It could be outside, I had the opportunity to know that you are capable of shooting at extraordinary distances" Usopp tried to analyze what that meant.</p><p> </p><p>"I could not confirm anything" faced the look with anger.</p><p> </p><p>"If it is true ... I would be glad if he was part of the family" he smiled, while cora-san spit out the water he drank, Usopp got up in shock at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>"f-family!?" Usopp didn't move as the other nodded.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, you and law already have something, or didn't he mention it? ”Usopp frowned once more.</p><p> </p><p>"doffy!" I scold the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Rocinante, why else would law be here if it weren't to recruit the boy" he said as if the presence of the minor would not matter.</p><p> </p><p>"Recruit?" The minor was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not here for that and you know it" Rocinante reproached him, leaving his glass on the table in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fall in love with the boy ... It's stupid and a waste of time" Usopp lowered his gaze, processing what he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say it like that, it makes it sound horrible ..." I look at the minor who had a face of confusion, that didn't give him a good feeling "usopp"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get snacks," he said as he took the empty glasses and disappeared into the kitchen. The youngest of the brothers hit the other's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that?" Asked the one with glasses, the other looked at him annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"And you still ask, he was not part of your band" he reproached him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"If you marry law, you will end up being part of the family," he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>"He will make his own family and they will have nothing to do with you or your 'work'"I whisper the last thing under my breath, hoping that the owner of the living will not listen to them.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a donquixote and the boy too," he reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's a Trafalgar, they'll be the Trafalgar family and they won't have anything to do with your stupid sadistic ideas!" he yelled as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"They would be good relatives, if he will lend the boy's ability to kill the enemy" another blow was present, along with a scolding.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a doffy boy and I won't let you put homicidal ideas into him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Law has them, I have no doubt that I will show them to him" and there came another blow.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tell me ... No ... He did nothing ..." Usopp looked at him somewhat scared but denied.</p><p> </p><p>"n-no, h-he just said that we would get married- he blushed when you pronounce that, and as his face warmed a little, he looked at the one with glasses smile.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the kitchen, for the third time Usopp tried to call Law on a snail phone, begging him to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello ?" was what was heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Is-this Trafalgar law?" he asked, silence was present, and then there was an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"wait" the woman was heard talking to someone and she came back "I'm sorry but it's busy"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I leave you a message? - I confirm and I use it continued -please tell him that his father did not come alone ... thank you" and after that he hung up, he held on to the furniture looking with dread at the glasses, this was not what he expected.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Usopp turned when he heard that voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it's just that ... I didn't expect him to come" Cora-san put her hand on the shorter man's back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that Doffy bothered you, but I couldn't refuse him to come." He seemed so sorry to bring his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I mean, law is the one who will be surprised" the biggest river for the comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and I don't think you like the idea," he said while scratching the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Said the boy, Usopp took the snacks while the older one carried the drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the delay?" Doffy said as he drank his glass.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I had to make a call but it was nothing," said Sitting down, the one with glasses raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Going back to the questionnaire..." said the oldest of the three, Usopp looked at him attentively, despite being Law's uncle and cora-san's brother, the man put a price on his head "what kind of weapons do you use?" He smiled when he saw the minor stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>"doffy" he replied again.</p><p> </p><p>"No conventional fire." Doffy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"that? As you could shoot without a firearm, a frank" leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I have my methods and they are m-quieter," he said as the other returned to his previous position.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us ask those things!" demanded his brother, as he drank from his glass.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just getting to know the boy" the man's gaze made him nervous, God half two if not three times his size.</p><p> </p><p>"Asking how well he shoots is not knowing the boy." He narrowed his eyes, Usopp sighed not very noticeably.</p><p> </p><p>"It's vital if you want to marry law" Usopp felt his cheeks burn, why would he marry Trafalgar if he was only staying here.</p><p> </p><p>"E-excuse me but ... why should I marry law?" he asked, the brothers looked at him credulously.</p><p> </p><p>"You're kidding right?" Doffy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"n-no, I don't know why you're suggesting that I'm marrying law" Rocinante got nervous at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, try to bring people of good skills to your family, have to marry law if necessary" he smiled nervously trying to avoid the subject more.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Doffy complained, but Rocinante continued to realize what was happening and smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>"And tell me Usopp, how does law treat you" he would take good advantage of this, he would give the advantage to his "little son".</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, law treats me well, it's ... Pretty nice" he said hesitating at his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"And what do you think of him, is he cute?" Usopp watched as the one with glasses choked on a piece of chopped fruit.</p><p> </p><p>"uh I ... Maybe?" He looked at the youngest of the brothers who was smiling, Doffy coughed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, you've been with him for a week and he doesn't seem cute, interesting, intelligent, delinquent" I was giving the options.</p><p> </p><p>"Mysteries" added the oldest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm ... well yeah, that too," he murmured, the brunette red with embarrassment being influenced by the adults.</p><p> </p><p>A little far from there, within the town, a surgeon finished his operation with success.</p><p> </p><p>"good work law" smiled the blond with tired eyes, law looked at him annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't the old man come from the lagoon" Hes saidwhile washing his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean Aladdin?" Law nodded "he had some mishaps at home, so he stayed to solve them" he explained on the other side like his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I also had mishaps at home," he murmured, drying his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have something important?" The black-haired man sighed.</p><p> </p><p>'I don't get into your life marco" the other smiled at him amused.</p><p> </p><p>"it was just a question Trafalgar" Kureha appeared at the door, approaching Law.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon Mrs. Kureha" both greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"Monet said your snail-phone answered since it sounded insistently" he said calmly to which Law was upset.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I told him not to come into my office," he hissed looking at his elder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he suspended him from the east room, he would not have to see each other for a long time" the old woman smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you ... And do you know who called?" Marco for his part and next to them remained silent, waiting to see the reaction of the youngest.</p><p> </p><p>"yes, he said it was the voice of a boy, he asked him to tell you that: 'your father did not come alone'" he said the words while crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," he said softly, on his way to the exit but the woman stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for covering aladdin, go now, if I need you to cover another shift I will call you" the minor looked at him and nodded, quickly went to his office.</p><p> </p><p>"Who would say that that phrase would finally make him run?" the woman scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"What can be said, his family is to worry, especially when they almost kill each other" Marco said with obviousness.</p><p> </p><p>"chopper will be leaving her classes soon, she will be able to cover law when she arrives" she patted the shoulder of the man next to her and left the place.</p><p> </p><p>Law was already leaving the clinic, at a fast pace, taking glances from those who passed by, his hair stood on end, he knew what he meant when he said that his heart did not come alone.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the house in the distance, it was not that late, it had only been about seven hours since he was in that place, seven hours in which Usopp was perhaps with that scoundrel.</p><p> </p><p>"shit" he murmured as he stepped on the lawn of the house, veiled them and loudly knocked on the door opening it, he made his way to the living room and I could see Usopp bringing two glasses and the others (only Rocinante) looking at a notebook, doffy looked at the boy and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you've arrived," he said to which Rocinante turned.</p><p> </p><p>"law!" smiled his "father" law, still panting from the run from the clinic, he looked at the curly-haired brunette with intensity. Avoiding Rocinante who fell face down, he approached Usopp and placed his hand on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me ... No ... He did nothing ..." Usopp looked at him somewhat scared but denied.</p><p> </p><p>"n-no, h-he just said that we would get married- he blushed when you pronounce that, and as his face warmed a little, he looked at the one with glasses smile.</p><p> </p><p>"They would be a great son-in-law" he smiled as his brother came back rubbing his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"You have three seconds to give me a hundred reasons not to kill you" Usopp didn't know how but he saw a sword appear out of nowhere under Law's hand, he could also feel a chill run through him when he felt something go through his body "three..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your favorite uncle" he smiled raising his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"two..." he unsheathed his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"If you kill me, Rocinante will take the family legacy" he smiled, believing he won, but he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"one..." he prepared himself ready to stretch the biggest one.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy will be hurt," Rosinante said as he stood in front of his brother. The positions changed in a second, Rocinante behind him and doffy now in front of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Time's up ..." he said as he waved his sword into the air, slicing through the older man's body. A scream was immediate.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHH!" was what came out of the boy when he saw the opposite body see the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>